ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline/Week 11
This week there is a housemate exchange '''with the Spanish version of Big Brother, as both Spain & Italy's version of Big Brother are owned by the same company, Mediaset. Carmela & Massimo arrived at the Gran Hermano house on January 3, 2010; that next day Gerardo & Saray arrived at the Grande Fratello house (Day 71) and stayed till January 9 (Day 77). Carmela and Massimo left the Gran Hermano house early January 10 and returned to the Grande Fratello house on January 11 (Day 78) during the eviction show. Day 71 (Jan 4th) '''Veonica meets her father. Italian Video Veronica and Sarah are called to the confessional and shown, for the first time, their New Year's Eve kiss among other scenes. ''Italian Video'' *''Translation provided by: sappivu'' : Host: You spent a very interesting NYE, let's take a look. : (I'll just translate some of the things they say in the clip that they were looking at.) : Sarah and V.: What's between us is something apart from everything else, that goes beyond. We cannot explain it either. We called it "the dream, our dream". V.: It's something that is....but...cannot be. : V'. (in the garden trying to imagine what they would say if asked): It was NYE. : '''S.: '''So... : '''V.: '''We lost our mind. NYE's euphoria.. : '''V.. '(they are both lying in bed): If we will keep in contact after that, I'm comping to Napoli and.. : '''S.(whispering to V./subs): Do you want to be with me, once back? : Clip is over and Sarah said: Hy mum, hy family, hy everybody. : Host: In the last few days you were talking about that, what if they show this..and that..?What's between the 2 of you. Is it a friendship a game or something more. : S.:'''it's more than friendship but it's not what it looks like. We're very tied. We feel what the other feels. : Host: If it is a game.. : '''S.: '''It's been a game. It was NYE and we wanted to fool around..Cristina was there two. : '''Host: It was not only on NYE...do you kiss a friend like that? No criticism intended, I like positive woman/woman relationship..but is that the way you kiss a friend? : S.: '''nooo, it was more a game, transgression : Host: So once back to normal life won't you get engaged? : '''S. (laughing) : Yes, I'd say Yes. : Signorini (gay commentator and editor of Gossip newspaper): I'd say not to stain something (the kiss) that came from an emotion. What you feel you just live. No need to discuss it. You did well and who cares! They're too smart to get stucked in unnecessary explanation. : Host: Veronica called it "the dream/il sogno. : Signorini: It's the most passionate kiss Veronica gave in the house. : Host: You stole my words. It's the only true kiss in the House so far. : Vero: Yes, I agree Day 72 (Jan 5th) Sarah pours a bucket of water down Mauro's back. ''Italian Video'' A chair for two Italian Veronica comes in from outside and kisses Sarah. They share a chair as Vero cuddles into Sarah's back. Sarah gets jealous of Veronica dancing with Gerardo Italian Veronica and Sarah dance with Spanish houseguest Gerardo. Sarah gets (playfully) jealous at Veronica for dancing and going under a jacket with Gerardo. Veronica kisses Sarah and they continue dancing together. S: Veronica I'll kill you! V: Ah .. you're jealous! "Sei il mio sogno" - You are my dream Italian Veronica tells Sarah "You are my dream". "... our New Years" Italian Sarah and Veronica talking on the couch. "Ha ragione Signorini" - Signorini (Gay Commentator) is Right Italian *'T''ranslated by '''Lola -'' : S: do we wanna sleep? : V: ok. : KISS : S: "Sarah & Veronica in Confessionale" (Imitating GF) : V: It's not true that yesterday i never talked, it' s just that everything was said already. I'm happy the way our thing has been presented. So... I'm not kidding. : S: (Laughs) Maybe we don't realize, but i think outside people are panicking. : V: For this thing we're doing? : S: Let me explain "Panicking" to you. I mean, you know (starts whispering) internet, youtube and all this stuff, due palle... I think outside there's panic. Yeah, i think so. : V: No, amò.. : S: I think we don't realize.. Newspapers... for sure... (Laugh) "The 1st real passional kiss" : V: "Of veronica! Who kissed everybody! Her first real kiss was the one with Sarah." which is the truth by the way. Just to let you (public) know, it's true. Definitely the most feeled. Signorini is right. : SILENCE : V: I wanna dream (make out) this week : S: i wanna smash your head. : V: why? : S: because we say it, we say it all the time, but...(we never do it-i add this part) : s: c'mon let's sleep. Day 73 (Jan 6th) '''Veronica and Sarah kiss in front of Alessia and talk about Daniele and their friendship. ''Italian Video Part 1 Italian Video Part 2'' Veronica and Sarah take a nap together on the couch Italian Curled up sleeping together on the couch Daniele tries to kiss & hug Veronica in the kitchen, but she refuses, "dai!". Hand holding behind the table Italian "I will devote myself to you" (Mi dedicherò tutta a te) Italian Video *''Translation and summary by: Sappivu'' : Veronica tells Sarah She is waiting for Daniele to get out of the gym to talk to him. She wants to dump him. : Previously on GF: Sarah asked Veronica if it would have been different with Daniele had She not been around and Veronica had said Yes, even when I am with him I keep lookin for you, sometimes just to see where you are. Sarah: Me too, It's not normal. : Sarah also had asked her, in another occasion, if the dream was better (than Daniele). Veronica popping eyes said: Of course. What kind of a question is that? What about you? S.: I have nothing to say. V.: I think you do S.: Go to Hell. (Vai a cagare*) : : Back to the video, She says to Sarah: from now on I'll be for you only. (whispering) : Sarah: What? Vero: my eyebrow fell. Sarah laughs: She disassambles...She's falling to pieces by the end of the day. Veronica: You should see me at work. Now and then I asks my collegues, they are used to it, if everything is still in its place: eyebrows, nose...just kidding. : *''cacare/cagare=vulg. for defecate. But also "taking someone into consideration". Often used by both Veronica and Sarah ("Se non mi caghi come mi caghi mo'" etc.)'' Veronica dances against Sarah to Shakira's She Wolf. ''Italian Video'' *''Translation provided by Sarah_e_Veronica:'' : (At 0:35) : S: "veronica, ti﻿ stai strusciando su di me?" V: "mi piace!" : S: "Veronica, you're rubbing on me?" V: "I like it!" *''Moments'': : 2:46 - sexxxy! : 3:45 - Mauro tries to interject between the girls. He tries to take over Sarah's spot, and later to get jiggy with Sarah. It's like he's uncomfortable or something. : Kitchen Kisses Italian Vero kisses Sarah's neck in the kitchen. Hair pull "... let's go to bed" Italian : S: I'm going to grab you by the hair : V: Do it, really, I like it.. : S: Let's go to bed : V: Yessss, make me your slave, make me yours Sarah is jealous Italian Sarah, Veronica, Alessia and Daniele are on the bed. Sarah is jealous of the interaction between Veronica and Daniele and gives Vero a playful slap to the face to illustrate her displeasure at 0:15. *''Moments:'' : At 0:03, Veronica catches Sarah's eye, almost checking her reaction. She gestures (Italian hand signs) and death stares him as he leaves from 0:06 to 0:12 Day 74 (Jan 7th) Veronica and Sarah talk about the consequences of their kiss, declare it a "special friendship" to each other. ''Italian Video Part 1 Italian Video Part 2'' Veronica and Sarah have a discussion in which Veronica confesses to not being able to live without Sarah. ''Italian Video Part 1 Italian Video Part 2'' (Full length conversation behind the couches Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 ) Translation by minipixel: from 5:20 of Part 1 parts Vero: Maybe because of this. More whispering Vero: Not at all... More whispering Vero: By now...this...here inside, (my) everything really revolves around you...I'm not kidding. I meant it in a beautiful way, though. It's not with anxiety, I'm not precluding other people. Do you understand? But it's so strong...I don't know how to explain it. But it's like that. Reflecting Sarah: Are you thinking about this because we're inside here? Vero: Sarah, I think that...I mean outside...that's my deal because if I had to think about taking this outside, it scares me...because if I can't have it like this anymore, I'd die. Do you understand? And I'm convinced that it'll end up like that. I'm not kidding...I'm not kidding Sà. Sarah: But outside you have lots of things to do, you think about other stuff: work, friends, family... Vero: No, amò... I even get anxious just by hearing you say it like that. So to speak, "show me by telling" and I was picturing it on my mind. It's like a part of me is missing. Do you understand? It's awful. Look, I've been thinking about this lately, and when I expressed it, and probably him as well...It's really like that. When I tell you that this thing going on between me and you, I mean this friendship, if it goes beyond Grande Fratello...this is really what I want you to understand. Because if I picture myself outside, okay, with all of my life: friends, family, work...but?...I mean, I don't know...boh (dunno). Sarah: Did this happen to you before coming here? Vero: No, never...never...and with a woman?!? Are you kidding? Not even something close to that. Not even with my best friends who I grew up with ...(...)... and I'd even die for them but... Sarah: Me too. But I've never experienced something like this. Vero: Not even with...(...)? Sarah: (whisper)...kiss...(whisper)...with another one...(whisper) Vero: With who? Sarah: (whisper) Vero: Oh, okay. Sarah: But it's not...It's different, I mean...oh God, it's like us but without the kisses and she was much more possessive and jealous...like so so much. Once, we argued, for example, because we went out and we met friends...I talked to them and I went home with them...or...the fact that she treated me like I was hers even though she knew it wasn't like that. And here I feel you like that. Vero: Like you are her? Sarah: No. Like you are mine...inside here. Vero: But I'm yours. Sarah: Yah, but that's not normal to me. * Translation from sappivu on Part 2 (see link above or use this one http://www.youtube.com/user/lkjh8724#p/u/33/oFSE06t0QPg ), the girls are talking about what kind of love is between them They keep wondering what's between them. Sarah said: the strange thing, something that puzzled me is that I let someone (the princess aka Vero) sleep leaning against me. I usually can't stand it and It didn't bothered me. On the contrary I slept too. That's absurd. It never,never ("mai") happened to me before. I can't undestand, but I'm not worried. Vero: I'm not worried either. Sarah: I'm not anxious about it, but I'd like to figure things out. Not more than that, it's beautiful, it's clean. I'm so happy I have you here. I couldn't imagine this without you and It's the same for you... Vero confirms and makes a sound (like saying I don't want to imagine that). Veronica: What surprises me is how I feel this from my stomach..I don't think about it, It's too natural. I don't feel restrains with you. With my friends outside I have some, at the beginning above all. I'm shy afterall, especially on showing affection. Not as if I were ashamed or something like that, I find it difficult. It's not like that if I am in a relationship, with my man.. With you I need to give, to receive..It's not something a I analyse...Of course if I try to...My god..It's not a BB effect. I had a friendship with Diletta. I'd like to see her outside...Mauro it's the same, more than Diletta. With you it's different, it's beyond all that. Sarah: Outside it's going to be different, lot of things to do Veronica: It's impossible, I swear it on my brother. Everybody else...could be...maybe it's even obvious..but if you take Mauro, whom I love deeply, I know that I'll do my best to see him as often as it is possible. You: completely different. I'm sure I'll need to see you, to give and receive, not just as a support. Do you want the same? Sarah (perplexed and esitating): Yes...not that I ave doubts...it seems too beautiful to be true...sometimes I think maybe it's b/c we're locked in here, there's nothing else to do...outside with all the stuff, commitements, friends, family.. Vero: No, I'm sure about that. I put everything behind when it comes to my...(babbling a little b/c She was about to say "love/lover") - Sarah giggles - "loves" (laughing) Sarah laughing: I was waiting (to hear how you would define that)...see how hard it is Vero: I know b/c you say "love", stop and say to yourself "Oh my God" Sarah: I do, I think it's love on my behalf...not the man-woman thing Vero: But it's love sarah: it's just that in here (BB) whenever you say something.. Veronica: ok, it's fine if we understand each other Sarah: I think it's love...not the man-woman kind of love Vero: Yes, me too, but it's love, some kind of love, something that goes beyond (oltre).. Sarah: there is love in the form of mather/son, strong friendship, fiancè-love...this is another love again...Are you with me on that Vero: Totally. Speaking of love I am one of those who can reach the point of cancelling herself for love, meaning I could live out of love....I am like that Sà, And I hope I can say the same, loving you..not that I doubt it, but I hope it's going to be like that, I am like that Sarah: Me too, It's just I can't say it the way You do.. Vero: Ah ok Sarah: But I feel the same..in fact I'm so damned scared b/c I want it to be, I know It will be on my behalf.. Vero: It's the same for me Sarah: that's why I'm asking.. Vero: No, te lo giuro su mio fratello (do I really need to translate that? I swear it on my bro). I'm positive, It's certain, absolutely...(so on) Take Mauro: I'm going to see him when this is over but it's not even close to what I'm saying about you. Sarah: Do you feel restrained in here Vero: mmm..Yes but it's not b/c.....(long silence) Sarah laughs, Veronica too. Sarah: I'd love to read your mind.. Vero: and you Sarah: sometimes, sometimes I do (they exchange looks as if saying: what can we do about? It's like that) Vero (after silence): We understand each other Sarah : Sometimes (Vero turns on her back and Sarah noticed something, She point it to Vero and blabla laughter, Vero said She is going to change her cloths blabla '') Sarah: what was I saying...ah, that sometimes (whispers) no I go, I'd like to ("No,vado..vorrei" not clear what she means so I don't really how to translate this) ** '''Veronica and Sarah cuddling on the couch with legs intertwined Italian' Kisses Italian Veronica gives Sarah an upside down kiss while Sarah searches for cigarettes in the bedroom. Veronica confesses to Daniele that she's confused about her feelings for Sarah. ''Italian Video Part 1 Italian Video Part 2 '' Mauro makes the mistake of throwing Sarah's suitcase in the pool and she slaps him not once, but twice. ''Italian Video'' Day 75 (Jan 8th) "Mi chiudi la bocca" Italian Veronica and Sarah have a conversation while Sarah eats. Day 76 (Jan 9th) Cuddling under the covers in bed Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Day 77 (Jan 10th) Veronica talks with Alessia about her fears that Sarah may be eliminated. Italian Veronica, Sarah and Alessia in bed Italian Italian Hugs and kisses in the kitchen. Italian Packing Part 1 Part 2 Sarah packs her suitcase in case of elimination Sarah's Letter to Vero Italian Sarah writes a letter to Veronica in the event of her elimination. Veronica has been looking for Sarah in the house but Sarah is writing the letter in the sauna. Day before elimination Italian Sarah and Veronica on the day before Sarah's possible elimination (starting at 4:44 - 8:21) (includes confessional of both of them speaking about each other and Sarah's letter to Veronica in the event of her elimination from the house) Category:Timeline